Provide synthesis support for the early stages of the drug discovery and development program. The compounds assigned for the synthesis originate from the DCTD?s NExT program and the Biological Evaluation Committee (BEC) recommendations. The synthesis work involved in this contract originates from the above mentioned programs. Synthesis of analogs in order to improve the potencies and pharmacodynamic properties of lead compounds where the core chemistry is either well established or unknown also would fall within the scope of the contract. In addition, the contracts will be utilized to check the purity and identity of selected compounds as needed. The purity and identity of all resynthesized compounds and intermediates will be established by state-of-the-art analytical chemistry methods. The quantities synthesized would generally vary from 200 mg to 100 grams. Under these contracts the successful Offerors may be required to synthesize small combinatorial libraries by parallel synthesis. Outlines of synthetic routes, and more commonly, detailed experimental procedures obtained from the literature, will be available for the majority of the assignments. Development of synthetic methods may be required in those cases where no procedures are available, or when the published methods prove unreliable in practice.